Claflin University is located in Orangeburg, South Carolina, about 35 miles from the University of South Carolina School of Medicine in Columbia (USC-SOM) and the South Carolina Cancer Center (SCCC). Claflin University was the first among the HBCU to start a Center for Biotechnology, called the South Carolina Center for Biotechnology or the SCCBT. The SCCC, a research partnership between the University of South Carolina (USC) and the Palmetto Richland Memorial Hospital (PRMH), includes basic and clinical cancer researchers with faculty appointments at the Schools of Medicine and of Public Health, and the Colleges of Pharmacy, Science and Mathematics, and Nursing. The PIs from the SCCC, Drs. Creek and Pirisi-Creek, have been active members of the cancer center since its inception. Currently, they direct an active research group in the area of cervical cancer. This application focuses on two targeted areas: 1. Developing a collaborative Cancer Research Training Program (CRTP) between Claflin University and the SCCC, targeting minority junior undergraduate students at Claflin University (10 rising juniors/year). A. The CRTP will involve full-time, 15-month internship cancer research training in the laboratories of SCCC scientists during the junior and senior years. Students will be required to write and defend a senior thesis at the end of their internship. B. Summer rotations in two highly regarded clinical cancer research facilities the Medical College of Wisconsin at Milwaukee, and The Cleveland Clinic Foundation. Students will have the opportunity to be exposed to the entire spectrum of clinical cancer research activities the summer after they graduate, and also before beginning their M.S. studies. C. Specific courses designed to build a strong background for basic cancer research training, and further graduate education at the M.S. and Ph.D. levels. D. A seminar series including outside speakers that represents the forefront of cancer research and hosted at the SCCC Students will have the opportunity to attend and present their work at national scientific meetings. 2. Developing two collaborative research projects between Claflin University and the SCCC, retaining high probability to be competitive for NIH funding. The PIs of these projects will be Dr. Omar Bagasra of Claflin University, and Dr. Kim E. Creek of the SCCC.